Mai Valentine (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Mai Valentine is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Mai Valentine, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. She appears in-game after the player reaches Stage 10 of Duel World (DM) and can be unlocked as a playable character starting at Stage 11. Green Gate Keys are required to Duel Mai Valentine at the Gate. The special event Elegant Mai Valentine has Mai use different Decks and drop different rewards than usual. Description Biography After the player advances to Stage 10, they will encounter Mai for the first time, who is engaged in a Duel with Jay. After Mai's apparent victory, she comments that she originally had high expectations when she heard all the top Duelists would be in Duel World, and wonders if there is anyone in Duel World who can give her a challenge. Until the player defeats Mai at least once, whenever they challenge Mai to a Duel, she remarks that the only way to get further is by defeating her. She then observes that the player is already wondering what the next Stage will be like, and chides them for thinking too far ahead; instead, she prompts the player to never take their eyes off their opponent, especially since it's her. She concludes her dialogue by stating she's definitely in the mood for a Duel. Until the player defeats Mai at least once, whenever they lose to her, she will express disappointment and claim their Duel was so easy that she could have won it in her sleep. However since she's in a good mood, she tells the player, she'll give them some advice: a Duelist's spirit isn't tested when they win, but rather when they lose. In other words, she says that if a Duelist has heart, then a defeat won't break them, before rhetorically asking the player if they have heart. At this point, she says she's given enough advice to the player, and that she hopes the player will give her a challenge the next time they Duel her. Upon Mai's first defeat, she states that she's impressed, but that it doesn't mean she'll give up her dream. She goes on to state that a Duelist's courage is put to the test after a defeat, not a victory, and that she is confident that her loss will strengthen her, leading her to achieve her dream. Mai then leaves the player with a warning that she'll be much tougher to defeat the next time they Duel. After the player redeems their final unclaimed reward for Mai Valentine's Character Unlock Missions, they will encounter Mai again, who declares that because her friends are always around to help her overcome any obstacle, her spirit won't be broken that easily, and that she'll fight to the end. She tells the player to watch as her monsters dance their way to victory, and shows them her "Harpie Lady Sisters" card. Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Elegant Mai Level 30 Level 40 Duelist Chronicles: Set Sail for the Kingdom Level 20 Skill: "Dueling Arena: Mountain" Level 40 Skill: "Dueling Arena: Mountain" Duelist Chronicles: Battle City Showdown! Level 20 Level 40 Skill: "Amazoness Village" Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Mai Valentine reach a certain Level. Main release Beta release Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Mai Valentine, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. When dueling against Level 40 Elegant Mai, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yami Yugi *When starting a Duel with Yami Yugi, Mai says "Yugi...I may admire you, but I'm still determined to win this duel." **When she loses the duel, she says "I know this defeat will only make me stronger. When we meet again, you better watch out, kiddo!" ;Joey Wheeler *When starting a Duel with Joey Wheeler, Mai says "Joey! I've been looking forward to dueling you!" **When she wins the Duel, Mai says "Joey! That was an awesome Duel! And the best key was when I won!" **When she loses the Duel, Mai says "Joey...I lost, but had a blast!" ;Téa Gardner *When starting a Duel with Téa Gardner, Mai says "Come on, be serious! An amateur like you wouldn’t stand a chance against me." Card-specific ;Monsters *When Mai Summons "Harpie Lady Sisters", a cut-in frame of Mai briefly appears, and she announces "Witness the trio of terror! Harpie Lady Sisters!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Harpie Lady Sisters" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Harpie Lady Sisters" being Summoned plays afterwards. ** Most of the time when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Harpie Lady Sisters!" followed by "Triple Scratch Attack!" *When Mai Summons "Harpie's Pet Dragon", a cut-in frame of Mai briefly appears, and she announces "Allow me to introduce the ever-faithful servant of Harpie Lady! Harpie's Pet Dragon!" ** Most of the when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack! Fearsome Fire Blast!" *When Mai Summons "Amazoness Swords Woman", a cut-in frame of Mai's face briefly appears, and she announces "Amazoness Swords Woman!" **Most of the when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Amazoness Swords Woman, attack! Amazon Slash Attack!" *When Mai Summons "Cyber Harpie Lady", she announces "Swoop in, Harpie Lady", or a cut-in frame of Mai's face briefly appears, and she announces "Cyber Harpie Lady!" **Most of the time when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Let's go, Harpie Lady! Scratch Slash!" *When Mai Summons "The Winged Dragon of Ra", a cut-in frame of Mai's face briefly appears, and she announces "I tribute 3 monsters to Summon The Winged Dragon of Ra! The Winged Dragon of Ra is now in my control!" *When Mai activates the effect of "Amazoness Chain Master", she announces "Amazoness Chain Master has a special ability. Chain Dance!" *When Mai Summons "Birdface", she announces "I Summon Birdface!" **Most of the time when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Birdface, attack!" **When she activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Birdface's effect activates!" *When Mai Summons "Harpie Dancer", she announces "Come on out, Harpie Dancer!" **When she activates the effect of that monster, Mai announces "Harpie Dancer's effect activates!" *When Mai Summons "Harpie Girl", she announces "I play Harpie Girl!" *When Mai Summons "Harpie Harpist", she announces "Say hello to Harpie Harpist!" **Most of the time when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Harpie Harpist, attack!" **When Mai activates that card's effect, she announces "Harpie Harpist's effect activates!" *When Mai Summons "Harpie Lady" (including "Harpie Lady 1", "Harpie Lady 2" or "Harpie Lady 3"), she announces "Swoop in, Harpie Lady!" **Most of the time when she declares an attack with one of those monsters, she announces "Let's go, Harpie Lady! Scratch Slash!" *When Mai Summons "Harpie Queen", she announces "Say hello to Harpie Queen!" **When Mai activates that card's effect, she announces "Harpie Queen's effect activates!" *When Mai Summons "Peacock", she announces "I Summon Peacock!" **Most of the time when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Peacock, attack!" (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) * When Mai Summons "Harpie Channeler", she announces "Come on out, Harpie Channeler!" **When Mai activates that card's effect, she announces "Harpie Channeler's effect activates!" * When Mai Summons "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon", she announces "Give a warm welcome to Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon!" * When Mai Summons "Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon", she announces "I Xyz Summon Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon!" * When Mai Summons "Lightning Chidori", she announces "I play Lightning Chidori!" ** Most of the time when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Lightning Chidori attack!" **When Mai activates that card's effect, she announces "Lightning Chidori's effect activates!" ;Spells/Traps *When Mai activates "Amazoness Archers", she announces "I activate my Trap Card! Amazoness Archers!" *When Mai activates "Amazoness Spellcaster", she announces "I activate the Spell Card - Amazoness Spellcaster!" *When Mai activates "Cyber Shield", she announces "The Equip Spell - Cyber Shield!" *When Mai activates "Dramatic Rescue", she announces "I activate my face-down Trap! Dramatic Rescue! By returning 1 monster to my hand, I can bring out a different monster from my hand!" *When Mai activates "Elegant Egotist", she announces "If you're already struggling with one Harpie Lady, how will you fare against more? Elegant Egotist!" *When Mai activates "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation", she announces "I activate the Spell Card - Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation! This card destroys one of your monsters for every Harpie Lady on my field!" *When Mai activates "Harpies' Hunting Ground" or its effect, she announces "The Field Spell, Harpies' Hunting Ground!" *When Mai activates "Hysteric Party", she announces "The Trap Card, Hysteric Party!" *When Mai activates "Hysteric Sign" or its other effect, she announces "I activate Hysteric Sign's effect!" *When Mai activates "Mirror Wall", she announces "My Continuous Trap - Mirror Wall!" *When Mai activates "Phalanx Pike", she announces "The Equip Spell - Phalanx Pike!" *When Mai activates "Shadow of Eyes", she announces "I activate Shadow of Eyes! It exudes an irresistible force that lures even the mightiest monsters into battle!" *When Mai activates "Triangle Ecstasy Spark", she announces "The Spell Card, Triangle Ecstasy Spark! My Harpie Lady Sisters will show you why they're three ladies you should never mess with!" (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) *When Mai activates "Harpie's Feather Duster", she announces "I activate the Spell, Harpie's Feather Duster!" *When Mai activates "Icarus Attack", she announces "I activate the Trap Card, Icarus Attack!" *When Mai activates "Monster Reborn", she announces "I activate the Spell Card, Monster Reborn!" *When Mai activates "Swallow's Nest", she announces "My Quick-Play Spell, Swallow's Nest!" *When Mai activates "The Seal of Orichalcos", she announces "You can't stop me from achieving true power when I have this. The Seal of Orichalcos!" Trivia *Mai's Summon animation for "Harpie Lady Sisters" uses the designs of "Harpie Lady 1", "2" and "3", rather than the design of "Harpie Lady Sisters". *The inclusion of quotes for "Peacock" is a reference to Mai Valentine's Japanese name, "Kujaku Mai" (孔雀舞), since kujaku is the Japanese word for "peacock". *Mai's Card dialogue remains unchanged for when she declares an attack with either Harpie Lady, Harpie Lady 1, Harpie Lady 2, Harpie Lady 3, or Cyber Harpie Lady. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters